Promesa
by Miu0
Summary: Para cuando terminó miró con tristeza la hoja de papel: cabello lacio con un mechón parado sobre su cabellera, ojos deslumbrantes con una sonrisa confiada y capaz de expresar miles de conocimientos. Con la tonalidad de grises, no se llegaba apreciar los colores de sus ojos ni su cabello, pero Bell sabía que era azabache con ojos azules cual cielo.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** Gameverse, muerte de personaje, DualRivalShipping (CherenxBell)

En respuesta al reto pedido por: Taylor Rowan en el foro **Dexholder del Profesor Oak**

* * *

La brisa marina traía calma, el viento salado jugueteaba con su cabello corto cabello rubio, su mirada se encontraba fija en las inquietas olas del mar que iban y venían sin miedo.

Bell, quien se hallaba sentada en la blanca arena, mostraba frustración en sus ojos, en sus manos se encontraba un block de dibujo junto a un lápiz grafito. El Minccino a su lado se convirtió en un ovillo para quedarse dormido plácidamente por tanto esperar. Bufó, no podía creer que no pudiera dibujar algo decente, en la cabaña había demasiado ruido por las discusiones de Touya y Touko por lo que decidió salir a refrescarse y tratar de coger inspiración, pero nada. Lo único que conseguía era quemar su blanca piel y que entrara arena a sus ojos.

Rendida, finalmente, suspiró. Se hizo un ovillo como su pokémon y abrazó sus piernas tratando de encontrar algo de calma para su agitado corazón que se movía cuales olas del mar frente a ella.

 _Le hacía falta él._

Refugió su cabeza entre sus brazos, dejó que el viento siguiera alborotando su rubio cabello sin cuidado—. Cheren...—musitó sollozando tratando de no despertar a su Minccino.

Al levantar su mirada cristalizada pudo admirar algunos Wingull y Pelipers que por allí pasaban surcando el cielo azul que pronto se tornaría naranja. Sonrió con tristeza, desde allí podía escuchar a sus amigos discutir sin cesar por estupideces y a un N algo nervioso tratando de detenerlos.

Se levantó de su lugar con cuidado, tomó su block y el lápiz, y marchó sin rumbo alguno por la playa de pueblo Arenisca. El sol iba cayendo poco a poco, la desgraciada arena siendo pateada a su paso, su mirada melancólica y distraída se encontraban sin rumbo fijo. Bell no estaba en su mejor ánimo, eso cualquiera podía notarlo.

 _Desde que él no está, su chispa desapareció._

Una pequeña caracola de mar rodó por sus pies, cosa que le llamó algo la atención, pero pasó de largo cabizbaja. Ahora, una piedra pasó por su vista, pero nuevamente lo dejó rodar. Se sentó en la arena observando el hermoso atardecer, pero Bell, solo lograba ver tristeza en él. Otra caracola fue a llamar su atención, pero no rodando, sino golpeándola en la cabeza. Decidió ignorarlo, tal vez, solo sea un crío jugando.

Otra caracola, y Bell ni se inmuta. Una piedra pequeña, pero la maga, digo, Bell, ni se inmuta. Dos caracolas de mar, y Bell ya perdió la paciencia.

— ¡Quien quiera que sea el crío molestoso, que pare! —gritó levantándose con el ceño fruncido totalmente enojada.

Los ataques se detuvieron, pero al momento en que la rubia se hincaba para sentarse recibió otro ataque, esta vez, en la espalda.

—Ok, se acabó—dijo incorporándose yendo a toda velocidad hacía el origen de los ataques.

Una pequeña quebrada donde la tierra se unía con la arena, el pasto verde crecía sin ningún problema muy alto y las conchas de mar se juntaban quedando algunas enterradas en la arena. Bell se asomó con cuidado entre la hierba alta encontrándose con... nada, solo caracolas de mar y piedras amontonadas en una pequeña pila.

—Genial, ahuyenté a quien sea que me estuviera molestando—masculló para sí misma dándose la vuelta para volver a su sitio—, ni siquiera puedo deprimirme en paz.

Una pequeña risa se dejó oír detrás de ella, una risa muy conocida haciendo que se detuviera en seco quedando perpleja volteando lentamente, nuevamente, se encontró con nada. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente sin dejar de mirar aquel lugar con la boca abierta, su corazón se aceleró alterando igualmente su respiración.

Finalmente, y, sin dejar de ver aquel lugar se sentó en donde estaba anteriormente. El sol casi desaparecía y la luna ya hacía presencia en el firmamento, algunos postes de luz que se encontraban en el camino cercano se encendieron ofreciendo un poco de luz. Bell dibujaba sin saber qué era lo que trazaba, no dejaba de mirar donde las caracolas y las piedras se encontraban apiladas.

Para cuando terminó miró con tristeza la hoja de papel: cabello lacio con un mechón parado sobre su cabellera, ojos deslumbrantes con una sonrisa confiada y capaz de expresar miles de conocimientos. Con la tonalidad de grises, no se llegaba apreciar los colores de sus ojos ni su cabello, pero Bell sabía que era azabache con ojos azules cual cielo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, su labio inferior temblaba levemente tratando de reprimir un gemido de dolor, un profundo dolor proveniente del alma. Bell, cerró los ojos con fuerza abrazando el block contra su pecho.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —sollozaba reteniendo las lágrimas—. Idiota.

Las estrellas brillaban sobre la pobre chica que lloraba por su amado perdido, ya había pasado un año, pero era imposible para Bell olvidar. La rubia levantó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo. Esas lagrimas debían quedarse donde siempre, sus mejillas no debían ser mojadas. Era una promesa, su promesa hacia él, no lloraría por él, pero era imposible.

Se dio dos bofetadas en sus mejillas para quitarse esos pensamientos tristes. Se levantó, tomó su block de dibujo y se dirigió rumbo a la cabaña junto con sus amigos. Apenas dio un paso cuando se detuvo, sintió su vista nublarse, algo tapaba sus ojos de eso estaba segura. Una calidez recorrió su espalda, y su piel se erizó al sentir una respiración sobre si nuca junto a una calidez que su cuerpo reconoció.

—Por favor, nunca dejes de sonreír, Bell—susurró en su oído una voz sumamente familiar para ella—. Por favor—pidió una última vez para luego sentirlo desaparecer.

La chica giró su cabeza al momento que recuperó su visión, quedó estática por muchos minutos buscando a alguien con la mirada, su respiración se aceleró nuevamente sin que se diera cuenta, llevó su mano a su pecho y apretaba con fuerza su puño dejando caer su material de dibujo. De alguna manera, ya había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, pero no era consciente.

* * *

— _¡Cheren!_ _—la rubia apareció en el momento menos indicado dejando las posibilidades de ganar aún más bajas que antes._

— _¡Bell, no te acerques!_ — _Gritó el azabache completamente herido mientras luchaba junto a su Emboar a ese siniestro pokémon al que llamaban Girantina._

* * *

La chica agazapada en la arena lloraba desconsoladamente, no había llorado así desde que vio su cuerpo tendido en el suelo completamente frio, pálido y sus ojos no reflejaban vida. Se sentía completamente inútil. Tan solo se lamentaba.

* * *

 _El pokémon soberano del mundo distorsión, completamente molesto ante la presencia del humano que intentaba frustrar sus planes de poder encontrar a Palkia y Dialga, le dio una garra dragón a su pokémon, Emboar trataba de reunir todas sus fuerzas y poder seguir luchando. El dragón, con sus poderosas garras, logró sacarlo del combate con facilidad._

— _¡Emboar!_ — _exclamó Cheren viendo como su pokémon se estrellaba en una muralla de rocas sin que pudiera hacer nada._

— _¡Cheren, cuidado!_ — _escuchó la voz de Bell horrorizada. Giró en su dirección observando como corrí hacia él con su rostro deformado en horror. Desvió su vista a Giratina quien se abalanzaba hacia él con una garra dragón preparada para atacar._

* * *

La rubia golpeaba la arena con rabia, ya no se contenía ese asqueroso sentimiento, ya no reprimía las lágrimas, solo dejaba que todo fluyera a sus ojos y puños, su autocontrol dejo de estar por escasos minutos. Gritaba, lloraba, pero sabía que nada lo haría volver, nada la llevaría de vuelta al pasado para retenerlo, no importara como.

* * *

 _Lo último que vio fue a ese temible pokémon. Lo último que escuchó fue el grito de ella totalmente atemorizada ante la escena de quien amaba siendo atravesado y posteriormente siendo lanzado junto a su pokémon inicial que lo acompañó en toda su aventura cuatro años atrás._

 _Las piernas de Bell temblaban, su mirada se ponía cada vez más borrosa y sus manos sudaban frío. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que nada de lo que sucedía fuese real, por amor a Arceus, que solo fuese una pesadilla. Pero no, si no hubiese sido por Touko que llegó en el momento justo, ella estaría igual de muerta, ella estaría con él._

* * *

—Lo siento… lo siento…—lamentaba con voz ronca.

Completamente tumbada, sus ojos rojos dejando salir las últimas lágrimas, sus puños rojos y su block de dibujo cubierto de arena a su lado. La luna era de un color naranja, las estrellas brillaban como si hubieran llorado junto con ella. Finalmente, sonrió. Se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa brillante como los astros en el firmamento. Se incorporó quedando sentada sobre la arena, secó las últimas lágrimas con su manga y dirigió su mirada al cielo.

—Prometo siempre sonreír—dijo sin dejar que sus labios deformaran el gesto—. Siempre sonreiré por ti, así que prométeme que siempre esperaras por mí, por favor...

 **~ _Miu_ ~**


End file.
